Proving It
by Nicole The Dragon Rider
Summary: Team Kakashi is on another search for Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto is getting sick and tired of Sai calling him Dickless and making fun of his manhood. The team stops at an inn with a hot spring and Naruto decides to prove to Sai that he isn't dickless. Sai is about to the consequences of making fun of people.


Proving It

* * *

Naruto and Team 7 were currently on another search for the missing ninja commonly known as Sasuke Uchiha, former member of Team 7. Naruto has been searching for his friend for the last 3 years now and has become stronger in order to do so. The blonde has become the hero of Konoha after saving them from the Akatsuki leader Pain/Nagato.

Naruto was glad that the villagers were finally acknowledging him after so long but he still has to bring back Sasuke. Naruto wanted his friend to become back for so long that it hurts. His teammate Sakura Haruno also wants Sasuke to return as well. It really didn't matter all that to Sai if Sasuke returned or not but was willing to help them in their search.

He's trying to learn how to have emotions since he's been on the team. Sai isn't very good at it and offends people. Naruto got mad at him for calling him dickless and Sai continues to call him that. The blonde doesn't know how he can but he was reaching his boiling point and fast. Team 7 has stopped at an inn with a hot spring for the night. Captain Yamato and Sakura were sharing a room while Naruto and Sai had to share another one. Naruto wasn't happy about sharing a room with Sai at all.

"Why do I have to share a room with this guy?!" Naruto asked pointing at Sai.

Yamato gave Naruto a look that said "Deal with it or face the consequences" It gave Naruto the creeps and hid behind Sai. The brunette looked down at the shaking blonde and chuckled a little to himself. The team separated to their rooms to rest up for tomorrow. Naruto and Sai walked to their room to find that there was only one bed, a small bathroom, couch, window and a TV on the dresser.

"Looks like we'll be sharing a bed" Sai said bluntly.

"I'm not sharing a bed with you" Naruto said frowning.

"Would you share a bed with Sasuke-kun?" Sai asked smiling.

"NO! I'm gay!" Naruto yelled angrily.

"If you say so, Dickless" Sai said walking away.

Naruto was fuming with anger right now. He was getting sick and tired of Sai's name calling. He isn't gay or dickless. Naruto wanted to hit Sai but knew that Captain Yamato would lecture him about it later. He needed to get away from Sai for a while and decided to go soak in the hot spring. Naruto grabbed a towel from the bathroom and walked out the room.

He made his way into the changing room and rid himself of his clothes. Naruto placed his towel on a nearby bench by the hot spring before lowering himself into the warm water. The blonde sighed in content as the warm water begins to relax his muscles. There was no one else in the spring but him. His training was evident in his body.

Naruto's baby fat turned into a rock hard six pack, toned biceps, nice pecks and good looking calves. He worked really hard to get where he was and Naruto is proud of his body. Naruto looks up at the clear sky and moon. He started thinking about Sasuke and what he was up to now.

"_Don't worry Sasuke, I'm coming for you and bringing you back this time_" Naruto thought smiling a little bit.

Naruto snaps out of his thoughts as he heard someone's footsteps. He looks to see that it's Sai in a towel wrapped around his waist. Naruto groaned inwardly. He was just beginning to relax when he walked in. Sai rid himself of his towel and sits next to Naruto. Naruto gives a sideways glare and Sai looks at him with a fake smile. Naruto was annoyed with that fake smile of his. Why would he need a fake smile for? It just got on people's nerves.

"I'm not gay, Dickless" Sai said smiling.

A vein was pulsing on Naruto's forehead as he tried to ignore Sai and his comments. It wasn't worth getting in trouble with Captain Yamato. Naruto sinks further into the water until only his head was above water. He heard giggling from the other side of the wall. There was a wall that separated men and woman side of the spring. This brought a perverted grin to Naruto's face.

"_Maybe Sakura-chan is on the other side. It wouldn't hurt to sneak a peek_" Naruto thought smirking perversely.

Naruto stood up and Sai looked at the blonde's naked form.

"So you're not as dickless as I thought but you're still small" Sai said smirking a little.

Naruto blushes like a tomato as he heard woman giggling. He knew that they were laughing at him and what Sai had said about. He wasn't dickless and he wasn't small. Nothing about him was small at all. Naruto has had enough of Sai and his infuriating name calling. He pulled Sai into the standing position and put him over his shoulder.

Naruto grabbed his towel and tied it around his waist. He walked out of the spring and towards their room. Naruto didn't care that he left Sai's towel back at the spring or that everyone that was in the hall could see the brunette's ass in full view. He was going to prove to Sai that he wasn't dickless or small. Naruto opened the door to his room and closed it with one foot.

He threw Sai harshly on the bed and was toweling over him. Sai looked up at the blonde and saw that his eyes were clouded with something that looked anger and a little bit of lust. He didn't know if he should be afraid or turned on.

Sai knew that he was about get it but wasn't too sure of what it was. Naruto slowly climbed on the bed and cause Sai to crawl backwards on his back. The blonde continue to crawl towards Sai with a smirk on his face. Sai crawls until his head hits the backboard and stares at Naruto in mild fear. Naruto gets to Sai with the brunette's legs on either side of his waist.

"Sai-kun, you're going to regret calling me dickless" Naruto said as he grabs Sai's member.

Sai moans a little as Naruto slowly strokes him. He never knew that having someone touch him feel so good. Sai never touch himself so having Naruto touch him was a whole new experience for him. The brunette felt himself hardening from the blonde's touches. Sai couldn't hold back the moans that were coming from his mouth. Naruto smirks as the brunette was becoming putty in his hands.

"You like it when I touch you, don't you Sai-kun?" Naruto asked smirking.

Sai couldn't form words and just nodded. He bucked into Naruto's hand in order to get more pleasure. The blonde saw this and held the brunette's hips down. He held three fingers to Sai's mouth and told him to suck them. Sai does what he is told and takes the fingers in his mouth. He licks and sucks on them and gives each one an even coat of saliva.

Naruto removes his fingers with a slight pop and position one finger at the brunette's entrance. He pushes one in and Sai hisses at the intrusion. Sai wasn't use to things going into his ass but the blonde continue to his fingering. Naruto pumped his finger in and out of the brunette's backside until he got used to it. That's when the blonde added the second finger along with the first one.

Sai squirmed at the discomfort but Naruto sped his hand job a little bit. The brunette moans as the blonde begins to stretch him a little bit. Sai never felt this good before and was getting this kind of pleasure from none other than Naruto Uzumaki. He wants to feel this good only with the blonde. Naruto added the final finger and stretches the brunette as much as possible.

He didn't want to hurt Sai with what is about to happen next. The blonde brushed against the younger male's prostate causing him to moan loudly. Naruto smirks a little as he hits Sai's prostate again. The brunette grips the sheets and moans loudly. The older male removes his finger much to Sai's dismay but the blonde has a surprise for him.

Sai felt something touching his entrance and looks. It was Naruto's dick and it was fully erect. The brunette's eyes widen at the size of the blonde's erection. It was at least 10 inches long and 2 inches in girth. Naruto smirks at Sai's reaction and that was what he was aiming for.

"Still think I'm dickless now, Sai-kun?" Naruto asked rubbing his tip against Sai's entrance.

The younger male shook his head and moans a little. He tries to get the older male to enter him but Naruto wasn't allowing that that just yet. The blonde wanted to make Sai squirm a little bit. The brunette whimpers as the older male continues to tease him. He wants Naruto to fuck so badly. Sai wants the blonde pound until he couldn't walk straight the next day.

"N-Naruto-kun p-please" Sai begged.

"Please what? I need you to say it" Naruto said smirking.

"Please… please put your dick in me"

Naruto smiled as he pushed all of himself into the younger male. Sai arched his back off the back as he become full of the blonde. He never felt this full before and like it. Naruto groaned as the tightness of Sai's ass wraps around him. He waited for the brunette to adjust to his size before continuing.

A few minutes passed before the younger male finally adjusted and the blonde pulled almost all the way. Naruto slammed back in causing Sai to moan loudly. The blonde pounds into the younger male with everything he has. Sai wraps his legs around Naruto's waist and wraps arms the blonde's neck.

"A-Ah N-Naruto-kun… Faster" Sai moaned.

The older male obliged to his lover and pounds into him faster. Naruto tries a bunch of different angles before finally finding the brunette's prostate. He hits it over and over again until Sai was seeing stars. The younger male loved the pounding that he was getting and wanted more of it. He was prepared to make it an everyday thing with only Naruto. The blonde grabbed Sai's member and started it with his thrusts. He wants Sai feel all kinds of pleasures.

"Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun! I'm-I'm g-gonna cum" Sai said as he came on both of their stomachs.

Naruto wasn't too far behind with a few more thrusts. He came hard inside of Sai before pulling out. Naruto rolled onto his back, panting and covered in sweat. He finally proved to Sai that he wasn't dickless or small. Naruto looked at the brunette to find him smiling at him but it wasn't his normal fake smiles. It was a real one this time and Sai was blushing a little bit.

"_Sai's kinda cute when he blushes_" Naruto thought looking at Sai.

"Naruto-kun"

"Mmmm" Naruto said giving him his attention.

Naruto was caught off guard when Sai kissed him but blushes afterwards. He wasn't expecting it but kinda liked it.

"I like you… a lot" Sai said blushing even more.

"I like you too Sai-kun. Wanna go out with me?" Naruto asked grinning.

Sai smiles and nods. He lays his head on Naruto's chest as Naruto covers them with the blanket. The next morning, Yamato and Sakura were waiting for Sai and Naruto to come. When they did, Yamato was shocked and Sakura's mouth fell to the ground. The two in question stood in front of hand and hand. Sai was smiling as usual and Naruto was blushing in embarrassment.

"_What the hell happened last night?_" Yamato and Sakura thought in confusion.

* * *

The End


End file.
